Papa's Fry Mia!
Papa's Fry Mia! is the second gameria created by user Meandcrazy. It is located in town of Fryland. It was released on November 18, 2016. Introduction Do you think that fries aren't going to need their own gameria? You were wrong, fries are going to have their own gameria, Papa's Fry Mia! In this game you can make amazing fries. It has 4 stations: The Order Station, Fry Station, Top Station and Drink Station. It has holidays and Specials! Workers The workers of this game are Matthew and Laura. One can play as Matthew or Laura. Dining room is back, so if you (this is only example) choose Laura to be your chef, Matthew will be your server and the other way down. Customers * Tex (Tutorial) * Brittany (Comes after tutorial) * Mallory (Day 2) * Barbara (Rank 2) * Ann (Rank 3) * Daniel (Rank 4) * Tommy (Rank 5) * Jordan (Rank 6) * Annie (Rank 7) * Jill (Rank 8) * Tony (Rank 9) * Jeff (Rank 10) * Tim (Rank 11) * Jack (Rank 12) * Paul M. (Rank 13) * Adam (Rank 14) * Mark (Rank 15) * Perry (Rank 16) * Zack (Rank 17) * Shana (Rank 18) * Jax (Rank 19) * Dean (Rank 20) * Santa (Rank 21) * JK55556 (Rank 22) * Meandcrazy (Rank 23) * California (Rank 24) * Corey (Rank 25) * Shannon (Rank 26) * Natalie (Rank 27) * Amanda (Rank 28) * Whitney (Rank 29) * Paul D. (Rank 30) * Rick (Rank 31) * Dynee (Rank 32) * Ida (Rank 33) * Michael (Rank 34) * Jon (Rank 35) * Lorenz (Rank 36) * Jacqueline (Rank 37) * Jice (Rank 38) * Lisa (Rank 39) * Calvin (Rank 40) * Misty (Rank 41) * Howard (Rank 42) * Mo (Rank 43) * Josh (Rank 44) * Donny (Rank 45) * Kathy (Rank 46) * Gloria (Rank 47) * Christopher (Rank 48) * Rob C. (Rank 49) * Rob D. (Rank 50) * Jola (Rank 51) * Dude (Rank 52) * Damon (Rank 53) * Jason (Rank 54) * Kris (Rank 55) * Derrick (Rank 56) * Tegre (Rank 57) * Todd (Rank 58) * Mike (Rank 59) * Raj (Rank 60) * Sheldon (Rank 61) * Popi (Rank 62) * Dina (Rank 63) * John (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) * Martha (Time) * Sheymon (Time) * Myers (Time) * Gregor (Time) * Matin (Time) * Karl (Time) * Herman (Time) * Oliver (Time) * Monika (Time) * Leonard (Time) * Gillian (Time) * Duke (Time) * Katelyn (Time) * Bobby (Time) * Jacob (Time) * Eric (Time) * Drew (Time) * Mysterious Fan (Time) * Laundry Machine (Time) Closers * Elizabeth (Day 2) * Jennifer (Day 3) * Ali (Day 4) * Ducker (Day 5) * Berry (Day 6) * Onill (Day 7) Mini Games (NEW!) (New Games in BOLD) * [[Eric's Chiliworks|'Eric's Chiliworks']] * Cheeseball Pachinko * Papa's Raceway * Jill's Mess * Fry Shot * Blender Ball * Hallway Hunt Ingredients Fries * Regular Fries (Start) * Curly Fries (Unlocked at Day 2 with Mallory) * Garlic Fries (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Corey) * Waffle Fries (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Calvin) * Crinkle Cut Fries (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lucci) Toppings * Cinnamon (Start) * Sugar (Start) * Cheddar Topping (Start) * Pickles (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Ann) * Bacobites (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tony) * Chili (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Adam) * Jalapeños (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Dean) * Rosemary (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Amanda) * Tomatoes (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Donny) * Chives (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Jason) * Fry Seasoning (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Raj) Drizzles * Ketchup (Start) * Mustard (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Barbara) * Ranch (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Tommy) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Mark) * Sour Cream (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Paul D.) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Michael) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Jice) * Southwest Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Mo) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Rob C.) * Honey Mustard (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Rob D.) * Balsamic Dressing (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Mike) * Poutine (Unlocked at Rank 64 with John) Drinks * Water (Start) * Milk (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Jill) * Milkshake (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Jax) * Hot Chocolate (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Meandcrazy) * Coffee (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Josh) * Green Tea (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Kris) Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) * September Fest (September) (Unlocked at Rank 6) Favorited by Jacob, Jordan, Annie, Jill, Tony and Jeff. * Halloween (October) (Unlocked at Rank 11) Favorited by Leonard, Tim, Jack, Paul M., Adam and Mark. * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked at Rank 16) Favorited by Gillian, Myers, Perry, Zack, Shana, Jax and Dean. * Christmas (December) (Unlocked at Rank 21) Favorited by Matin, Santa, JK55556, Meandcrazy, California and Corey. * New Year (January) (Unlocked at Rank 26) Favorited by Gregor, Tex, Shannon, Natalie, Amanda, Whitney and Paul D.. * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked at Rank 31) Favorited by Katelyn, Karl, Eric, Brittany, Rick, Dynee, Ida, Michael and Jon. * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked at Rank 36) Favorited by Duke, Martha, Tommy, Lorenz, Jacqueline, Jice, Lisa and Calvin. * Easter (April) (Unlocked at Rank 41) Favorited by Herman, Ann, Misty, Howard, Mo, Josh and Donny. * [[FryFest|'FryFest']] (May) (Unlocked at Rank 46) Favorited by Oliver, Daniel, Kathy, Gloria, Christopher, Rob C. and Rob D.. * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked at Rank 51) Favorited by Bobby, Sheymon, Barbara, Jola, Dude, Damon, Jason and Kris. * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked at Rank 56) Favorited by Monika, Mallory, Derrick, Tegre, Todd, Mike and Raj. * [[Create your own holiday!|'Create your own holiday!']] (August) (Unlocked at Rank 61) Favorited by Mysterious Fan, Drew, Sheldon, Popi, Dina, John and Papa Lucci. Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consists of the following (unlocked in order): one topping, drink, drizzle, and fries. The days a player unlocks holiday ingredients (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. As with TIme Customers, there are really no "set days" as to when some of these ingredients are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. Previews * October 18, 2015: Papa's Fry Mia! is announced. * October 19, 2015: Matthew and Laura are the chefs in this game. * October 19, 2015: Holidays! September Fest is a holiday in this game, and Jordan is officially announced to start September Fest. * October 19, 2015: Holidays have fries, drizzle, topping and drink. Official September Fest drink is Orange Juice, and that is unlocked with Annie on second rank of September Fest. Order of unlocking things is this: Topping, fries, drink, drizzle. There is also a drink called Milk, what is unlocked at rank after September Fest drink is unlocked, and it is unlocked with Jill. Milk is not September Fest drink. * October 20, 2015: We are revealing some customers from Papa's Fry Mia!. Jordan, Annie, Jill, Brittany, Adam and Perry will appear as regular customers and new customer called Elizabeth is a closer. * October 21, 2015: We are revealing more customers. Mallory and Zack will appear as regular customers and Ali will be closer. * October 21, 2015: We are so excited to announce new thing: Create your own holiday!. You can create your own holiday with your own toppings. It will be the last holiday. You can't invent new customers or take old customers for it. * October 22, 2015: We are revealing more customers. Onill will appear as closer and new customer called Shana will be regular customer. * October 22, 2015: The town it is located is officially announced. It will be located in the town of Fryland. * October 23, 2015: We are happy to announce the release date: it will be released on November 23, 2015! * October 23, 2015: We are announcing new minigame: Customer Orders. In this minigame you have to know customers' orders. If you answer 5 out of 5 correct, you win prize. Minigame host is going to be Tex! * November 18, 2016: After a long wait without sneak peeks, the gameria is now released! Specials * Sugared Fries (+1 Customer Star) * Curly Sauce Fries (1.5x Tip) Stickers * 001 "Leaf" (Reach Autumn) * 002 "Snowflake" (Reach Winter) * 003 "Snow is Melting" (Reach Spring) * 004 "It's hot!" (Reach Summer) * 005 "TBA" (Unlock all September Fest toppings) * 006 "TBA" (Unlock all Halloween toppings) * 007 "TBA" (Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings) * 008 "Holiday Spirit" (Unlock all Christmas toppings) * 009 "TBA" (Unlock all New Year toppings) * 010 "TBA" (Unlock all Valentine's Day toppings) * 011 "TBA" (Unlock all St. Paddy's Day toppings) * 012 "TBA" (Unlock all Easter toppings) * 013 "TBA" (Unlock all FryFest toppings) * 014 "TBA" (Unlock all Summer Luau toppings) * 015 "TBA" (Unlock all Starlight Jubilee toppings) * 016 "Customized" (Unlock all Create your own holiday! toppings) * 017 "TBA" (TBA) * 018 "TBA" (TBA) * 019 "TBA" (TBA) * 020 "TBA" (TBA) * 021 "TBA" (TBA) * 022 "TBA" (TBA) * 023 "TBA" (TBA) * 024 "TBA" (TBA) * 025 "TBA" (TBA) * 026 "TBA" (TBA) * 027 "TBA" (TBA) * 028 "TBA" (TBA) * 029 "TBA" (TBA) * 030 "TBA" (TBA) * 031 "TBA" (TBA) * 032 "TBA" (TBA) * 033 "TBA" (TBA) * 034 "TBA" (TBA) * 035 "TBA" (TBA) * 036 "TBA" (TBA) * 037 "TBA" (TBA) * 038 "TBA" (TBA) * 039 "TBA" (TBA) * 040 "TBA" (TBA) * 041 "TBA" (TBA) * 042 "TBA" (TBA) * 043 "TBA" (TBA) * 044 "TBA" (TBA) * 045 "TBA" (TBA) * 046 "TBA" (TBA) * 047 "TBA" (TBA) * 048 "TBA" (TBA) * 049 "TBA" (TBA) * 050 "Waffle Fan" (Serve 30 orders with Waffle Fries) * 051 "TBA" (TBA) * 052 "TBA" (TBA) * 053 "TBA" (TBA) * 054 "TBA" (TBA) * 055 "TBA" (TBA) * 056 "TBA" (TBA) * 057 "TBA" (TBA) * 058 "TBA" (TBA) * 059 "TBA" (TBA) * 060 "TBA" (TBA) * 061 "TBA" (TBA) * 062 "TBA" (TBA) * 063 "TBA" (TBA) * 064 "TBA" (TBA) * 065 "TBA" (TBA) * 066 "TBA" (TBA) * 067 "Fresh Water" (Serve 30 orders with Water) * 068 "Protein" (Serve 30 orders with Milk) * 069 "Shaky Protein" (Serve 30 orders with Milkshake) * 070 "Hot!" (Serve 30 orders with Hot Chocolate) * 071 "Keeps you awake!" (Serve 30 orders with Coffee) * 072 "Green Energy!" (Serve 30 orders with Green Tea) * 073 "TBA" (TBA) * 074 "TBA" (TBA) * 075 "TBA" (TBA) * 076 "TBA" (TBA) * 077 "TBA" (TBA) * 078 "TBA" (TBA) * 079 "TBA" (TBA) * 080 "TBA" (TBA) * 081 "TBA" (TBA) * 082 "TBA" (TBA) * 083 "TBA" (TBA) * 084 "TBA" (TBA) * 085 "TBA" (TBA) * 086 "TBA" (TBA) * 087 "TBA" (TBA) * 088 "TBA" (TBA) * 089 "TBA" (TBA) * 090 "TBA" (TBA) Trivia * This is Meandcrazy's second gameria. Category:Fryland Category:Games Category:Games by Meandcrazy